In many instances, it is desirable to make use of a temporary or portable table, for example during outdoor activities such as camping and the like where a user may be using a portable lawn chair. In these instances, it is desirable for the portable table to be readily collapsible for ease of transport and storage.
Various examples of portable tables and related devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 286,591 by Russell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,761 by Reed; U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,046 by Risdon; U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,240 by Block et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,004 by Vashon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,835 by Ciulli; U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,475 by Gossage; U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,534 by Minneman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 353,742 by Lewis et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 298,296 by Washburn et al.
Prior devices commonly have a pedestal supporting a tray member thereon such that the tray and pedestal are readily separable for transport or storage. When providing multiple tables for different users, it is desirable for the tables to be stored in the most compact manner relative to one another while providing a table which remains strong and lightweight in use. It is further desirable to incorporate support for a beverage in conjunction with the tray member.